


idk it just came to my mind and i had to write this

by Sausagebird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Can actually be applied to any otp, M/M, read it if you want :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sausagebird/pseuds/Sausagebird
Summary: hi! why are you reading this? thank you though :)so um, this just came to my mind in class and i wrote it on a school book- but you know what? why not post it on the internet for everyone to see? it's Johnlock in my mind but for some reason i liked it better with just the pronouns.ok sorry bye





	idk it just came to my mind and i had to write this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER doing anything like this oof.  
> i don't know how to do anything so please forgive me.
> 
> Any typo or weird thing is my own fault. :')

(...) Fingertips finally touching the skin they have craved to know the feeling of for so long,  
all limbs are like puzzle pieces, finally completing each other.

at first it is all very fast, desperate, exited,  
their hands running in each other's hair, roaming and exploring on bare skin;

his back, his hips, his chest.

After so long of just wanting to feel, feel, feel.

Then, there's the realization:  
they both want this, it's real, it's happening.

so it slows down, softer, sweeter,  
just feeling each other's love.

It starts with soft, wet, close mouthed kisses, feeling each other's faces.

Eyes, cheeks, jaws, lips, just to end up staying there.

soft, soft, soft.

Then their tongues meet, and they slowly start exploring the other's mouth.  
and the kisses get deeper, rougher, wetter,

but too soon they have to stop, the need for air got the upper hand.  
they rest their foreheads together, smiling and breathing heavily on each other's lips.  
their eyes meet, and they feel

 

happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, ok. As crappy as this is, I could have used this as the ending to a cute confession fic, et cetera et cetera- but I'm too lazy for that so there you go.
> 
> If you read this, thanks, i love you, i hope you'll have a great day :)


End file.
